


goodbye my first, hello my last

by bbyeongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk - Freeform, markhyuck lah pokoknya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeongs/pseuds/bbyeongs
Summary: Tujuh tahun dan Mark masih merasakan perasaan yang sama.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	goodbye my first, hello my last

**Author's Note:**

> i dont this this is a good fic. this is kinda rushed and weird, so please dont expect anything from this fic ;(( but still, i hope you enjoy reading this.

Mark meneguk salivanya kasar. Kepalanya dia dongakkan sementara dua maniknya mengamati pemandangan di depannya dengan kening berkerut. Sesekali suara ringisan pelan ikut keluar dari bibirnya kala mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang tengah menaiki wahana dengan jalur meliak-liuk dan memusingkan tersebut semakin menggelegar di telinganya. Hingga saat ini Mark tidak mengerti kenapa ada saja orang yang ingin menaiki wahana itu jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya menghabiskan suara dengan berteriak keras-keras dan menghabiskan suara.

Mark kemudian menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu juga sama dengannya, sedang memperhatikan kereta  _ roller coaster _ yang melaju cepat di jalur yang tingginya dua puluh lima meter diatas permukaan tanah. Bedanya, pemuda itu memandang wahana mengerikan—menurut Mark—tersebut dengan senyuman dan mata berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman, tidak seperti dirinya yang malah merasa mual dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Donghyuck," panggil Mark, membuat atensi pemuda manis di sampingnya segera beralih padanya, "kau yakin mau naik itu?" tanya Mark ragu, keningnya berkerut dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat cemas bercampur takut. 

Donghyuck mengangguk mantap, tidak menyadari kalau pertanyaan kekasihnya barusan adalah sebuah bentuk pernyataan tersirat kalau Mark tidak ingin menaiki  _ roller coaster _ itu. "Tentu saja!" pekik Donghyuck riang, "Ini wahana favoritku!"

Wahana favorit? Ya Tuhan. Mark memang belum pernah menaiki wahana itu selama hidupnya, namun tanpa dia harus mencobanya pun dia sudah tau kalau wahana itu tidak akan pernah dia sandingkan dengan kata 'favorit'. 

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya kan?" tanya Donghyuck yang segera dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Mark, senyuman di wajah Donghyuck semakin melebar melihatnya. Dia menarik tangan Mark seraya berkata, "Bagus! Kau akan naik  _ roller coaster _ untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu!" Donghyuck menatap Mark yang masih menampilkan wajah tak yakin, "Bukankah itu hebat?" tanyanya.

Mark tertegun sejenak, "Apa menurutmu itu hebat?" Bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan si pemuda berkulit cokelat keemasan itu, Mark malah balik bertanya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud Donghyuck dengan kata 'hebat'. Apa yang hebat dari menaiki  _ roller coaster _ untuk pertama kali? Mark bahkan tidak ingin mencobanya sama sekali dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menaikinya seumur hidup jika Donghyuck tidak menariknya ke tempat ini.

Donghyuck kembali mengangguk riang menjawab pertanyaan Mark, "Ini hebat, karena kau akan menaikinya bersamaku!" ujarnya. Barulah pada saat itu Donghyuck menyadari raut cemas dan ngeri yang ditampilkan oleh Mark. Dia bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih tua mulai berubah pucat.

"Apa kau takut, Mark?" Donghyuck menatap Mark lekat-lekat, berusaha meneliti ekspresi wajah sang kekasih lebih dalam. Tapi sebelum Mark sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, Donghyuck sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Tidak perlu takut!" Dia menggenggam tangan Mark semakin erat untuk meyakinkannya, "Ini akan menyenangkan, sungguh! Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya!"

Sebenarnya kalimat meyakinkan dari Donghyuck tidak memengaruhi Mark sama sekali. Dia tetap ingin kabur dari sana. Mark bisa saja menolak ajakan Donghyuck dan membiarkan kekasihnya naik wahana itu sendirian. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Donghyuck dan manik kembarnya yang berbinar-binar bak karakter anime yang memiliki mata super besar, bagaimana mungkin Mark tega membiarkan Donghyuck kesana sendirian? Dia juga jadi tidak tega jika harus menolak ajakan Donghyuck itu.

Maka pada akhirnya Mark hanya mengangguk pasrah. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik memasuki antrian wahana  _ roller coaster. _

  
  


_ Tidak perlu takut, _ katanya. 

_ Wahana ini menyenangkan, _ katanya. 

_ Mark akan menyukainya, _ katanya. 

Pada kenyataannya, Donghyuck bisa saja benar. 

Yah.. Itupun kalau rasa pusing dan mual, ditambah dengan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di toilet umum adalah definisi dari kata 'menyenangkan' yang Donghyuck maksud.

Mark mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan sebelum kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Maniknya segera mendapati Donghyuck tengah bersandar pada dinding toilet, menunggunya. Pemuda dengan surai berwarna ungu di beberapa helainya itu langsung menghampiri Mark dan mengikuti langkahnya yang berjalan menuju jejeran wastafel, di wajahnya tercetak ekspresi prihatin.

"Ini," Donghyuck menyodorkan botol air mineral yang baru saja dia beli pada Mark, "kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja kembali dari kematian." 

Mark mendengus pelan, tangannya menerima botol yang Donghyuck berikan, "Salah siapa?" ujarnya sambil menatap Donghyuck, bermaksud menggoda pemuda itu. Mereka bersitatap selama beberapa saat sebelum sedetik berikutnya tawa kedua pemuda tersebut menggema.

Mark membuka tutup botol air mineral di genggamannya dan meneguknya perlahan, melunturkan sisa-sisa rasa tidak enak di dalam mulutnya.

"Maaf," ucap Donghyuck, "aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sepenakut itu," lanjutnya seraya mengerling jahil pada Mark, "payah." Dia tersenyum jenaka.

Mark ingin menyangkal kalimat ejekan dari Donghyuck, tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena tidak tahu kalimat Donghyuck yang mana yang harus disangkalnya. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Lagipula kenapa  _ roller coaster _ itu bisa menjadi wahana favoritmu sih?" ujar Mark seraya menaruh botol air mineral itu di sisi wastafel, dia menyalakan keran dan mulai mencuci tangannya, "Jalurnya membuatku pusing dan kecepatannya membuatku mual." protesnya.

Donghyuck berdecak, "Justru itulah yang membuatnya seru, Mark!" balasnya. Dia memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang membasuh wajah. "Kau ini aneh sekali sih!"

Mark mengambil tisu yang tersedia di dinding samping wastafel dan mengelap sisa air di wajahnya. Dia kemudian berbalik badan dan menghadap Donghyuck yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak merasakan keseruannya sama sekali." jawab Mark seadanya, mengangkat dua bahunya tak acuh.

Sekali lagi Donghyuck berdecak, bola matanya berputar malas sebelum kembali menatap Mark. "Iya, karena kau payah!" Dia terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

Mark menghela napas pelan. Oke. Donghyuck yang terus mengatainya payah membuat Mark gemas. Jujur saja, Mark merasa sedikit kesal, tapi dia tahu kalau pemuda itu hanya sedang menggodanya. Jadi Mark berusaha mengabaikan kalimat Donghyuck.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Mark mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia merasa belum siap jika harus keluar dan menaiki wahana apapun di luar sana. Rasa mualnya memang sudah hilang, tapi kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

Donghyuck bergumam pelan, terlihat sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Mark. "Kita naik  _ roller coaster _ lagi?"

Manik Mark sontak membulat mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tidak dia kira akan keluar dari mulut Donghyuck. Apa kekasihnya ini tidak peduli pada kesehatan jiwa dan raganya?

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?" tanya Mark. Sebuah senyuman memang dapat terlihat di wajahnya, tapi jika Mark adalah salah satu karakter manga, pasti sudah muncul simbol perempatan di pelipisnya.

Donghyuck tertawa, "Aku bercanda!" pekiknya di sela-sela tawa, membuat Mark mendengus kesal sekaligus bernapas lega. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Donghyuck ingin dia menaiki  _ roller coaster _ lagi. Mark mungkin akan berakhir di Unit Gawat Darurat pada akhir hari ini.

Donghyuck kemudian menggaet lengan Mark dan menariknya keluar dari toilet. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu dan istirahat sebentar?" tawarnya, "Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, kita bisa naik wahana yang lainnya."

Mark bergumam dan setelahnya mengangguk menyetujui.

  
  


Setelah beristirahat sebentar, mereka berdua mencoba menaiki wahana lainnya _. _ Mereka pikir Mark mual karena jalur kereta  _ roller coaster _ yang memusingkan. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya  _ roller coaster _ saja, melainkan semua wahana ekstrim yang mereka coba naiki membuat Mark mual. Untung saja rasa mualnya tak sampai membuat pemuda itu muntah seperti wahana pertama. Namun Donghyuck tetap saja khawatir karena melihat air wajah Mark yang semakin memucat setiap mereka turun dari satu wahana.

Maka pada akhirnya dua sejoli itu malah berakhir berjalan-jalan santai di dalam area taman hiburan. Keluar masuk toko suvenir, duduk-duduk di beberapa restoran  _ fastfood, _ membeli makanan di  _ food truck. _

Sejujurnya Mark merasa bersalah. Dia tahu kalau Donghyuck sangat menyukai wahana yang memacu adrenalin, dan Mark menghancurkan kesenangannya. Padahal Mark sudah mengatakan pada Donghyuck kalau dia baik-baik saja dan masih bisa menaiki beberapa wahana ekstrim lagi, tapi Donghyuck justru menyentil dahinya dan mengomelinya, "Wajahmu itu sudah seperti orang sekarat, Mark! Kau benar-benar ingin mati, huh?"

Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, Mark dan Donghyuck tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dekat dengan  _ carousel.  _ Mereka duduk sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. 

"Tidak terasa ya," Donghyuck membuka suara, "hari ini berlalu begitu cepat." Dia menoleh dan mendapati Mark sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Mhmm.." Mark mengangguk menyetujui, "apa kau sedih karena hari ini akan berakhir?"

"Sedikit." jawab Donghyuck, "Aku memang tidak menaiki semua wahana yang aku mau, tapi aku sangat menikmati seharian ini bersamamu." ungkapnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

Mark dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat melihat senyuman Donghyuck. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghyuck semakin erat. "Aku juga," balas Mark, "hari ini sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak akan melupakannya."

Sedetik setelahnya, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pikiran yang sibuk menata perasaan masing-masing. Suara teriakan di beberapa wahana masih bisa terdengar oleh pendengaran mereka meskipun samar-samar.

Mark meneguk ludah, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hyuck," panggilnya, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sementara yang namanya dipanggil hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan, maniknya masih setia bersitatap dengan milik Mark, memancarkan tatapan penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Mark meneguk ludah, buru-buru dia alihkan pandangannya dari Donghyuck dan menatap ke langit yang sudah mulai berubah gelap. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat dan Mark dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, yang tentu saja segera ditanggapi dengan bingung oleh Donghyuck.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghyuck cemas, tangannya mengelus sebelah bahu Mark, "Pusing lagi?" 

Mark tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia harus melakukan ini sekarang jika tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari. Maka Mark menoleh, membalas tatapan dari Donghyuck dengan senyuman gugup. 

"Hyuck.." ujarnya pelan, "apa aku… boleh.. menciummu?" Mark bahkan tidak menyadari kalau suaranya hampir menghilang ketika meminta izin dari Donghyuck saking malunya. Sekarang bukan hanya kedua pipinya saja yang terasa panas, tapi seluruh wajah, leher dan sekujur tubuhnya pun ikut terasa panas karena menahan malu. Apalagi ketika mendengar gelak tawa Donghyuck beberapa detik setelahnya, rasanya Mark ingin menjadi kura-kura dan masuk ke dalam tempurungnya saja.

"Tentu saja boleh!" jawab Donghyuck riang, "Kita kan pacaran, kenapa kau harus bertanya segala sih?" 

Mendengar jawaban itu, dua obsidian Mark membulat tak percaya. Ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Dia pikir Donghyuck akan menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah karena hubungan mereka memang terbilang masih sangat baru. Kalau diumpamakan dengan bayi, maka bayi itu pasti masih merah, alias baru saja lahir.

Baru saja Mark membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Donghyuck, pemuda manis yang duduk disampingnya itu kembali berujar, "Tapi aku mau kita berciuman di tempat yang romantis, seperti di film-film romansa."

Mulut Mark kembali terkatup mendengar tambahan syarat dari Donghyuck. Keningnya berkerut. Romantis? Seperti di film-film romansa katanya? Mark mana tahu. Dia tidak suka menonton film semacam itu. 

Melihat raut bingung di wajah Mark, Donghyuck sontak tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kita berciuman di  _ ferris wheel,"  _ Donghyuck menunjuk ke arah bianglala yang lampunya terlihat berkelap-kelip dari tempat mereka duduk, "tapi melihatmu mual seharian, sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita berciuman di  _ carousel _ saja, bagaimana?"

"Hyuck..  _ carousel _ itu kan.. berputar.." Mark mengingatkan, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menangani lebih banyak permainan berputar yang membuat kepalanya pusing hari ini.

"Ah, benar juga," Donghyuck berdecak pelan, "kalau begitu di depan  _ carousel _ saja, kita tidak perlu menaikinya!"

"Di depan?"

Donghyuck mengangguk mantap, "Bayangkan! Berciuman dengan latar  _ carousel _ yang menyala dan berputar di belakang kita! Romantis kan?" 

"Ya, romantis." balas Mark sekenanya. Sungguh, dia tidak peduli. Jika mereka berciuman dengan latar tempat pembuangan sampah sekalipun Mark tidak masalah. Dia hanya ingin mencium Donghyuck, merasakan bibir ranum pemuda itu menempel dengan bibirnya.

Donghyuck berdiri dari duduknya, menarik Mark untuk ikut berdiri, "Ayo!" pekiknya, dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan  _ carousel.  _ Untungnya sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang di sekitar sana. Kalaupun ada, sepertinya mereka semua sedang sibuk sendiri atau hanya berjalan melewati Mark dan Donghyuck, tak mengindahkan keberadaan mereka berdua.

Mark dan Donghyuck berdiri berhadapan. Mendadak atmosfer diantara keduanya terasa aneh dan membingungkan. Mereka hanya terdiam sembari menatap wajah satu sama lain. "Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Mark pada akhirnya, dia tidak akan berhasil mencium Donghyuck jika atmosfernya terus-terusan terasa aneh seperti ini.

Niat Mark melontarkan pertanyaan asal itu sebenarnya untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi melihat reaksi Donghyuck, sepertinya pertanyaanya itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Manik Donghyuck membulat kaget.

Mark mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tiba-tiba saja kau terlihat gugup."

"Kau juga terlihat sama gugupnya denganku." balas Donghyuck tak mau kalah.

Mark mengangguk mengiyakan, "Yah.. karena ini juga ciuman pertamaku."

"Benarkah?"

Mark kembali mengangguk. Sejenak keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa Mark sadari, dalam keheningan yang sepersekon itu tangannya sudah terangkat guna meraih sebelah pipi Donghyuck. Dia bisa melihat Donghyuck tersentak pelan menerima sentuhan darinya. Mereka kembali bertukar pandang, tenggelam dalam manik satu sama lain hingga naluri keduanya mengambil alih, membuat tubuh mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Perlahan Mark memajukan wajahnya ke arah Donghyuck, sontak membuat kekasih manisnya itu memejamkan mata. Mark tersenyum tipis, menempelkan bibirnya pada belah bibir Donghyuck sebelum kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. 

Bibir Donghyuck terasa lembut, hangat dan sedikit lembab. Ada sedikit aroma  _ cherry _ yang Mark asumsikan berasal dari pelembab bibir yang pemuda itu pakai. 

Awalnya Mark hanya berniat mengecap sedikit rasa bibir Donghyuck. Tapi lama-kelamaan, secara perlahan, niat awalnya itu terabaikan dan berhasil digantikan oleh nafsu. Mark mulai memperdalam ciumannya, memagut lembut bibir Donghyuck seraya tangannya melingkari pinggang Donghyuck. Sementara Donghyuck hanya melenguh pelan dalam ciuman tersebut, menikmati permainan yang dilakukan bibir Mark pada bibirnya. 

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika pasokan oksigen Donghyuck mulai menipis, tangannya refleks bergerak dan memukul-mukul bahu Mark pelan. Pukulan dari Donghyuck itu untungnya berhasil menyingkirkan kabut nafsu dalam diri Mark yang segera melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Mark membuka mata dari mendapati wajah Donghyuck merah padam dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau… gila." komentar Donghyuck setelah dirinya berhasil mengatur napas, sebelah tangannya menutupi bibir.

Mark terkekeh pelan, merasa malu karena komentar yang Donghyuck berikan. Tangannya masih setia melingkari pinggang Donghyuck, belum ingin melepas pemuda itu. "Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat menciummu." ucap Mark.

"Kau membuat bibirku mati rasa." gumam Donghyuck. Mark hanya tertawa pelan. Dia melepas Donghyuck dan melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. 

Jam tujuh malam.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Mark.

"Sekarang?" 

Mark mengangguk, "Aku berjanji pada ayahmu untuk membawamu pulang sebelum jam delapan, ingat?" 

Donghyuck mendengus pelan sebelum kemudian dengan dua sudut bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah, tangannya menerima uluran tangan dari Mark.

  
  


"Wah! Jam delapan kurang lima menit!" pekik Donghyuck setelah melihat jam digital di ponselnya, "kau beruntung, Mark," ucapnya pada Mark kemudian, “ayahku bisa mengamuk kalau kau telat membawaku pulang."

Mark menghembuskan napas lega, teringat wajah garang ayah sang kekasih ketika dia meminta izin untuk membawa anak tunggalnya kencan seharian. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan itu."

"Jadi.." Donghyuck menatap Mark, "apa sekarang kita akan berpisah?"

Saat ini mereka berdua berdiri di depan pagar rumah Donghyuck. Tapi Donghyuck tidak ingin masuk ke dalam. Dia ingin terus memandangi wajah Mark, karena dia tahu kalau kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini.

Mark tertegun, dia tidak menyangka suasananya akan berubah secepat ini. "Maaf, Hyuck." gumamnya, berusaha keras membalas tatapan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa," Dia tersenyum, "aku mengerti kok." Terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum kemudian Donghyuck kembali bersuara, "Kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?"

Mark menggeleng, "Tidak akan."

"Hm.. Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu." balas Donghyuck seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Mark hingga pemuda itu berada dalam jarak rengkuhannya. Donghyuck memeluk Mark, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan Mark membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku menyesal tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku lebih cepat," ucap Mark, "kita mungkin bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama jika—"

Decakan yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuck mengakibatkan Mark sontak menghentikan kalimatnya. Donghyuck melepas pelukannya dari Mark dan memegang kedua pundak pemuda yang lebih tua, "Aku sudah bersyukur bisa menjadi kekasihmu seminggu ini.. jadi diamlah," ujar Donghyuck, "tidak ada yang perlu disesali." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum cerah, membuat Mark pun jadi ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu dan Mark masih bisa mengingat jelas semua yang terjadi pada kencan terakhirnya dengan Donghyuck. Selama tujuh tahun ini dia selalu berusaha mengingat Donghyuck setiap hari agar tidak menghilang dari ingatannya. Bukan berarti Mark bisa kehilangan semua ingatannya tentang Donghyuck secara mendadak (kecuali jika dia terkena amnesia), dia hanya ingin berjaga-jaga. Dia tidak ingin melupakan Donghyuck, cinta pertamanya. Hampir setiap hari selama tujuh tahun terakhir, Mark selalu mengenang kencannya bersama Donghyuck. Menatap fotonya dengan Donghyuck di  _ photobooth _ salah satu taman hiburan Korea tujuh tahun silam.

Mereka putus kontak tepat setelah Mark sampai di Kanada untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Mark dan Donghyuck memang sudah bersepakat untuk mengganti nomor ponsel mereka setelah Mark pindah ke Kanada. Alasannya? Agar mereka berdua tidak terkekang oleh pikiran tentang satu sama lain.

Dulu, sewaktu Mark menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghyuck, dia tidak berharap Donghyuck akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mark hanya ingin mengungkapkannya agar dia tidak memiliki penyesalan ketika pindah ke Kanada. Tapi kenyataannya, perasaan Mark berbalas. Tidak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dia berusaha menjelaskan pada Donghyuck kalau berpacaran saat ini bukanlah ide bagus karena dia akan pergi ke Kanada dan mungkin akan menetap disana. Sayangnya Donghyuck tidak menerima alasan tersebut. Mark masih ingat kalimat yang Donghyuck lontarkan padanya hari itu,  _ "Masih ada waktu satu minggu kan? Kita bisa kok berpacaran selama seminggu. Sehari sebelum kau pergi, kita bisa langsung mengakhirinya. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." _

Donghyuck itu memang unik. Hanya satu di dunia.

Mengingat Donghyuck selalu saja membuat Mark lupa waktu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau taksi yang dia tumpangi sudah berhenti di lobi hotel tujuannya hingga sang supir berbicara. Mark turun dari taksi tersebut sambil membawa kopernya, tak lupa juga dia memberikan beberapa lembar ribu won pada supir taksi dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mark berdiri di depan hotel yang sudah dia  _ booking _ jauh-jauh hari seraya menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi di tanah Korea.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia kembali ke Korea setelah pindah ke Kanada. Mark sudah beberapa kali melakukan perjalanan bisnis kesini, dan setiap kali dia pergi, hati kecilnya selalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu Donghyuck, meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana rupa pemuda itu sekarang. Mark juga tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Donghyuck atau dimana rumahnya (Mark pernah mengunjungi rumah lama Donghyuck dan menemukan rumah itu sudah kosong). Dia tidak tahu apakah Donghyuck sudah menikah atau belum. Mark bahkan tidak yakin kalau pemuda itu masih mengingatnya yang hanya muncul selama beberapa bulan dan menumpang lewat di kehidupan sekolah menengah atasnya. Lebih tepatnya, Mark buntu. Tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali untuk mencari Donghyuck. Tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti berharap kalau dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Donghyuck.   
  


Mark sudah  _ check in _ dan menaruh kopernya di kamar hotel.  _ Meeting _ di kantor cabangnya baru dijadwalkan besok, jadi hari ini Mark bebas. Kini adalah waktunya untuk bersantai. 

Sebenarnya Mark ingin tidur di hotel untuk melepas penatnya dan menghilangkan  _ jet lag _ yang dia rasakan setelah berjam-jam berada di pesawat. Tapi dia terlalu lapar untuk tidur, perutnya meronta-ronta ketika dia baru berbaring atas tempat tidur. Dia bisa saja memesan makanan lewat  _ room service, _ tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin berjalan-jalan ke luar. Maka dari itu dia berjalan di sekitar hotel dan menemukan sebuah kafe kecil yang terlihat lumayan ramai.

Mark baru akan membuka pintu kaca transparan kafe tersebut ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam. Menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan celana pendek dan  _ hoodie _ tengah fokus pada ponsel di dalam genggamannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah plastik berwarna putih.

Pemuda itu berjalan tak acuh melewati Mark. 

Mark memang tidak melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas karena wajah pemuda tersebut tertutup  _ hoodie, _ tapi entah kenapa Mark merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih tubuhnya, dia berbalik badan, sejenak menatap punggung pemuda yang tadi berjalan melewatinya tadi sebelum kemudian mulutnya menyuarakan sebuah nama,"Donghyuck?" panggilnya.

Pemuda ber _ hoodie _ itu menghentikan langkahnya. 

Dan saat itu Mark benar-benar yakin kalau nalurinya benar. 

Pemuda itu adalah Donghyuck.

  
  


"Apa kabar?" tanya Mark.

"Haruskah kau bertanya formal begitu?" Donghyuck mengernyit, "Sini! Peluk aku!"

Mark tersenyum. Donghyuck tidak banyak berubah selama tujuh tahun ini. Tingginya bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajahnya masih manis, bibirnya masih ranum, sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam ingatan Mark. Sifatnya pun masih sama, masih blak-blakan seperti dulu dan Mark masih sangat menyukainya.

Donghyuck mendadak berdiri dari duduknya dan merentangkan tangan, membuat Mark ikut berdiri dan segera memeluk pemuda itu. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan bingung dan aneh dari para pengunjung kafe lain, Mark terlalu merindukan Donghyuck untuk sekedar memedulikan sekitarnya.

Mereka kemudian kembali duduk berhadapan di salah satu kafe tersebut. “Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." ujar Donghyuck.

"Aku juga,” jawab Mark, “aku selalu mencarimu setiap pergi ke Korea, Hyuck."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Donghyuck tertawa pelan, "Aku tersanjung." 

"Kau belum melupakanku kan?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulut Mark tanpa bisa dicegah, menghasilkan tatapan heran dari Donghyuck.

"Kalau aku sudah melupakanmu, daripada berteriak  _ 'Oh? Mark Lee!' _ di luar tadi, aku pasti akan mengatakan,  _ 'Oh? Maaf, apa kita saling mengenal?' _ ." Donghyuck mendengus, meras sedikit tersinggung karena pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Mark, "lagipula kau tidak mudah dilupakan." lanjutnya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Mark, sebuah senyuman bangga mengembang di wajahnya. 

Donghyuck mengangguk-angguk sembari bergumam, "Kau hampir melahap habis bibirku waktu kita berciuman untuk pertama kali," Senyuman jahil tercetak di bibir Donghyuck, “bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?”

Mark terdiam. Dia dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Donghyuck.

"Oh ayolah," Donghyuck berujar setelah Mark tidak merespon kalimatnya, "Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya kan?" lanjutnya seraya terkekeh geli.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua terduduk di kafe itu cukup lama, mengenang masa lalu hubungan mereka yang sangat singkat namun juga sangat berarti.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah mulai berada di garis yang sama. Mulai mengisi satu persatu pertanyaan yang mengambang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak bertemu. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu pertanyaan yang belum Mark ajukan karena takut terhadap jawaban yang mungkin akan keluar dari Donghyuck.

"Mark," panggil Donghyuck, yang segera dijawab dengan deheman pertanyaan oleh Mark, "apa kau memiliki kekasih sekarang?"

Oh. Ternyata pertanyaan Mark sudah diutarakan lebih dulu oleh Donghyuck.

Mark menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Aku tidak pernah berpacaran lagi setelah berpisah denganmu, Hyuck."

Manik Donghyuck membulat tak percaya, "Kau serius?"

Mark mengangguk. Dia serius. Mark memang tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih semenjak putus dengan Donghyuck tujuh tahun lalu. Dia hanya beberapa kali menjalani  _ one night stand _ dengan beberapa orang perempuan di Kanada, itu pun hanya demi memuaskan birahinya yang kadang-kadang muncul tak terkendali. 

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Mark, "Kau memiliki kekasih?"

Donghyuck tertegun lumayan lama, membuat jantung Mark berdebar keras karenanya. "Aku juga baru saja putus dengan pacarku seminggu lalu." ujar Donghyuck setelah cukup lama terdiam, "Jadi.. yah.. jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih." lanjutnya.

Perasaan lega segera saja membanjiri Mark ketika mendengar jawaban Donghyuck, tanpa dia sadari dia bahkan sudah tersenyum lebar layaknya orang gila.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh begitu?" Donghyuck mengernyit bingung, "Apa berita kalau aku putus dengan pacarku membuatmu begitu senang?"

Mark mengangguk, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari Donghyuck, "Ya, aku sangat senang," jawabnya kemudian. Dia bisa melihat rona merah secara perlahan mulai muncul di kedua pipi tembam Donghyuck, membuat senyumannya semakin lebar. “Itu berarti aku memiliki kesempatan kan?”

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu, “Mungkin,” jawabnya, “kita bisa naik  _ roller coaster _ lagi jika kau mau.” Donghyuck tersenyum jahil yang dibalas Mark dengan sebuah kekehan pelan.

  
  


Bertemu kembali dengan Donghyuck, cinta pertamanya, adalah sebuah takdir. 

Lalu, apakah takdir juga akan membuat Donghyuck menjadi yang terakhir untuk Mark?

Yah, kita lihat saja nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3<3 maaf gajee huhuhu ;((


End file.
